Bebe's Self-Pleasure
by phantomzombie
Summary: The title says it all. R 18 . You have been warned. Characters are 18. Anyone who's sensitive, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**One night, Bebe, now 18 years of age, was in her room, lying on the bed in her lacy pink underwear, painting her toenails and talking on the phone to Wendy.**

**Bebe: **So, you and Stan are getting a house together after graduation huh?

**Wendy: **Yes!

**Bebe: **Well, I'm jealous. And congratulations.

**Wendy:** Okay, I got to go to dinner. Bye.

**Bebe: **Bye.

**After Bebe hangs up the phone, she began to think about Kyle showering in the locker room. She couldn't help but feel horny about him.**

**Bebe:** Kyle has a nice body. I want to suck his dick.

**She began rubbing her crotch through her panties, then removing them along with her bra until she lay naked on the sheets. She then pulled out her mother's pleasuring toy and plunged it into her vagina. She moaned in ecstasy as she moved the toy in and out of her clit. Then she pulled it out and continued masturbating until Kyle, also 18 years of age, unexpectedly showed up.**

**Kyle:** Bebe?

**Bebe:** Kyle? **(She covered her body under the sheets.)**

**Kyle:** It's okay, you were thinking about me in the locker room shower.

**Bebe: (Blushes)** You're adorable, Kyle.

**Kyle then stripped naked and sat next to Bebe. She began rubbing his flaccid cock with her hands until it got hard. She then licked his penis, then took it in her mouth and began sucking it, making Kyle moan in ecstasy.**

**As Bebe continued to suck Kyle's penis, Kyle let out of moan of ecstasy. Then Bebe sucked his cock deeper and faster until Kyle came into her mouth.**

**Bebe:** That felt good, Kyle.

**Kyle:** It did Bebe.

**He then placed his cock in between Bebe's large breasts and Bebe licked it and pressed her tits against it until Kyle ejaculated again. This is Paizuri.**

**Bebe: (Panting)** Wow, that was good!

**She wipes the cum from her face. She laid on her back and spread her legs. Kyle, stroking his hard cock, positioned himself in front of her.**

**Bebe:** Take me, Kyle.

**Kyle:** Alright.

**He placed his penis in between her legs, then rammed it into her cunt. Bebe moaned in pleasure as Kyle pumped his cock in and out of her. As he fucked her rapidly, they began to get close to a climax.**

**Bebe:** Kyle, I'm gonna cum!

**Kyle:** Me, too!

**As Kyle pumped his cock in her, he pulled it out of her, and he ejaculated his seed on her breasts and nipples. He then lay next to her, She spread her legs again.**

**Bebe:** Ready to masturbate together?

**Kyle nodded, then Bebe and he began masturbating with Bebe plunging her hand in her vagina while Kyle stroked his cock rapidly until they came again. Then they fell asleep, pulling the sheets over them and pressing their naked bodies against each other.**

**The next morning, Kyle was asleep until he woke up to see Bebe sucking his penis again.**

**Kyle:** Bebe, what are you doing?

**Bebe:** Giving you a morning blowjob.

**She continued to suck his dick then Kyle came in her mouth.**

**Bebe:** Let's do it in the shower.

**Kyle: **I've never cum so much in my life.

**Kyle slaps Bebe's ass and they go off to the shower, not bothering to put clothes on, as there was no-one around but them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **A fan wanted me to do the shower scene, so here it is.

* * *

**Kyle and Bebe are in the shower, freshening up after their hardcore sex the previous night.**

**Bebe: **Kyle, can you wash my back?

**Kyle: **With pleasure.

**Bebe handed Kyle the sponge and he began scrubbing his girlfriend's back. What Bebe didn't realise was Kyle had already gotten aroused by her ass.**

**Kyle's Subconscious: **_Damn, what a beautiful ass._

**Kyle leaned forward slightly, so the head of his rock-hard penis was touching the crack. He placed down the sponge on the rack, wrapped her arms around Bebe and squeezed her large boobs. He leaned is face to her ear.**

**Kyle (In a whisper): **Knock, Knock.

**Bebe replies, albeit drawn out and low, because of Kyle's hands.**

**Bebe (In a whisper): **Who's there?

**Kyle (In a seductive whisper): **My dick is knocking on the back door. Can I come in you?

**Bebe: **Access granted.

**Kyle held onto Bebe's hips; thrusting forwards, he shoved his penis into her ass, and he began humping it.**

**Bebe: **Oh God!

**Kyle continued humping her from behind. Wendy came in.**

**Wendy: **Bebe, are you in here? I just need to borrow something from you.

**Wendy saw Bebe wasn't in her room, and her clothes and Kyle's clothes were lying on the ground. She heard water running and so, went to the bathroom.**

**Wendy: **Bebe?

**In the shower, Bebe was being pinned up against the shower screen, her boobs pressed up against it. Wendy immediately left.**

**Wendy: **I'll wait in the car.

**She closes the door. Kyle was still humping her, but was also fingering her vagina, wanting to taste her fluids. Then after four minutes of non-stop humping, he ejaculated into her butt. Bebe fell forwards onto the floor, landing on her hands and knees. Kyle sat down next to her, licking the fluid off his fingers. Bebe sat up.**

**Bebe: **Kyle?

**Kyle: **Hmmmm?

**Bebe: **That was amazing.

**Kyle: **We should do this again some other time.

**Bebe: **Tomorrow?

**Kyle: **I've had enough orgasms to last me a week, but, there are other ways we can be pleasured.

**Bebe: **I know. Also, Wendy wants to borrow something. I think she's in the driveway.

**The couple stood up, turned off the shower, and got dressed. Bebe met Wendy in the driveway, while Kyle got into his car and left after saying goodbye to Bebe.**

**Broflovski Residence- Kyle is in his room, talking to Kenny.**

**Kyle: **Kenny, I have a new orgasm record. Six orgasms over two days.

**Kenny:** Wow Kyle! You and Bebe definitely have an active sex life.

**Kyle: **We sure do Kenny. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End**


End file.
